Wispy (IDW)
Wispy – rasa kosmitów pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Wispy pochodzą z Planety Wispów, ale w niedalekiej przeszłości zaczęły zakładać swoje kolonie w świecie Sonica. Jest to rasa pasywna, lecz gotowa do walki jeśli zbliża się zagrożenie. Wispy kilkakrotnie wspierały Sonica i jego przyjaciół w walce o losy planety. Opis Charakterystyka i Kultura Wispy w zależności od typu wyglądają różnie, jedne są kanciaste, inne podłużne, a jeszcze inne są okrągłe. Wispy dzielą się na czternaście typów. Każdy z nich ma inny wygląd, kolor, oraz różną liczbę oczu (od jednego do trzech). Wszystkie typy Wispów mają jednak kilka wspólnych cech. Posiadają jedną głowę, nie mają ust, a z ich głowy wyrastają trzy odnóża. Dodatkowo nie są wyższe niż pół metra. Wispy tak jak inne rasy są gatunkiem społecznym i dominującym na swojej planecie - Planecie Wispów. Choć każdy z ich gatunków ma swoje charakterystyczne cechy ich rasa ogólnie jest bardzo miła, przyjazna, spokojna i uwielbiająca zabawę. Wispy nie lubią angażować się w walkę, ale jeśli będą do tego zmuszone to są gotowe walczyć dzielnie i lojalnie. Wispy posiadają swój unikalny język, który dla innych ras jest tylko niezrozumiałym dźwiękiem. Umiejętności Wispy są bardzo silną rasą. Wszystkie Wispy potrafią lewitować i poruszać się w powietrzu. Posiadają także naturalną zdolność do generowania i gromadzenia niesamowicie potężnej energii wewnątrz własnych ciał, która może być przekazana innym. Każdy gatunek Wispów generuje inny rodzaj energii, powodujący różne efekty na organizmach żywych które korzystają z tej mocy. Również maszyny i urządzenia są w stanie korzystać z mocy Wispów. Przykładowo: Wispony nie będą działać jeśli Wispy nie będą ich zasilać. Historia Przeszłość thumb|Wispy i ich właściciele z Diamond Cutters Pewnego razu w przeszłości, Wispy i ich planeta znalazły się w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Doktora Eggmana. Zostały wtedy ocalone przez Sonica, który zrozumiał ich język dzięki pomocy Tailsa. Później Wispy wspierały Sonica podczas jego przygód w Lost Hex. Krótko po tym jak rozpoczęła się wojna między Resistance, a Imperium Eggmana, Wispy zostały poproszone przez przyjaciół Sonica o pomoc. Kosmici z wielką chęcią udzielili wsparcia, godząc się nawet na to by oczekiwać w kapsułach na podniesienie przez żołnierzy Resistance. Każdy członek Diamond Cutters posiadał także swojego osobistego Wispa. Gdy Mimic zdradził swoją drużynę i doprowadził do śmierci niemal wszystkich jej członków, bezpańskie Wispy zostały odnalezione przez Whisper i przyłączyły się do niej. Z kolei Niebieski Wisp Mimica sam od niego odszedł, po tym co zrobił, oraz dołączył do Whisper. Krótko przed końcem walk, wiele Wispów zostało przejętych przez Rougha i Tumble'a w jednym z miast. Po zakończeniu wojny wiele Wispów pozostało na planecie Sonica, zakładając swoje kolonie. Fallout thumb|left|Wispy uratowane przez Sonica i Knucklesa W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Sonic i Knuckles odkryli Wispy uwięzione w arsenale Barricade Town, które przejęli Rough i Tumble. Sonic i Knuckles postanowili pokonać najpierw najemników, a potem uwolnić Wispy. Gdy Rough i Tumble zaczęli przegrywać, próbowali posłużyć się Wisponami. Sonic jednak przekonał Wispy, by nie pomagały złoczyńcom, mimo swojej pasywnej natury. Jeż przypomniał im również ich wspólne przygody. Wispy opuściły więc broń i wielką gromadą otoczyły Rougha i Tumble'a. Sonic i Knuckles pokonali złoczyńców, a miasto zostało wyzwolone. Wispy dołączyły do świętowania, a także obiecały trzymać się blisko mieszkańców miasta i pomagać im w obronie ich domów. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|Wispy towarzyszące Whisper W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 grupa Wispów towarzyszyła Whisper w trakcie ataku na bazę Eggmana. Użyczały one swoich mocy w jej specjalnym Wisponie. Gdy Wispy zauważyły Sonica, natychmiast do niego przyleciały, pamiętając jak wcześniej je uratował. Wispy towarzyszyły następnie Whisper w walce z E-107 Thetą. Gdy wilczyca została przygnieciona przez gruzy, Wispy stanęły w jej obronie przed nadchodzącymi Spinnerami. Później powróciły do Whisper, gdy została uratowana przez Silvera. The Battle for Angel Island W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Wispy towarzyszące Whisper pojawiły się po zakończeniu bitwy o Anielską Wyspę, aby świętować zwycięstwo. Wcześniej użyczało bohaterce swoich mocy. Bonds of Friendship W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Wispy należące do Whisper pomagały jej, Tangle i Jewel w sprzątaniu Mineral Museum po ataku Babylon Rogues. Tangle & Whisper thumb|left|Wispy przekonujące Whisper W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #1 Wispy należące do Whisper użyczały jej swoich mocy w pościgu za Mimiciem. Później bawiły się ze sobą w Mineral Museum. Kiedy Tangle chciała przyłączyć się do Whisper w tropieniu Mimica, Wispy wstawiły się za nią i przekonały swoją liderkę do zaakceptowania nowej członkini zespołu. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #3 Wispy należące do Whisper przekonały ją, aby pokazała Tangle nagranie z ostatniej misji Diamond Cutters, ukazujące prawdę o Mimicu. Tangle zdała sobie również sprawę z tego, że nosząc maskę Whisper była w stanie rozumieć język Wispów. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #4 Pomarańczowy i Niebieski Wisp użyczały Tangle swoich mocy w walce z badnikami, a później Mimiciem w Diamond Cutters Base. Jednakże Mimic zdołał przekonać Niebieskiego Wispa, aby nie pozwalał Tangle robić mu krzywdy, przypominając że Wisp ten zawsze stronił od przemocy. Ostatecznie jednak Mimic został pokonany, a jego Wisp patrzył na niego zawiedziony. Whisper z kolei uspokoiła Niebieskiego Wispa, tłumacząc mu że nie jest na niego zła. Później wszystkie Wispy Whisper cieszyły się z klęski Mimica, którego zamknięto w klatce przygotowanej przez Tailsa. The Last Minute W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Wispy odciągnęły Whisper z powrotem na statek Restoration, po tym jak próbowała się ona rzucić na pomoc Tangle dotkniętej już Metal Virusem w Spiral Hill Village. Później próbowały ją pocieszyć, gdy rozpaczała po stracie przyjaciółki. Wispy *Biały Wisp **Yacker *Czerwony Wisp *Kremowy Wisp *Żółty Wisp *Niebieski Wisp *Zielony Wisp *Różowy Wisp *Indygowy Wisp *Cyjanowy Wisp *Pomarańczowy Wisp *Fioletowy Wisp Kategoria:Organizacje z komiksów IDW